The invention relates to flow control valves, and particularly to the type of valve responsive to displacement thereof from an upright orientation to shut off flow.
A valve of the type under consideration may be employed as a safety device to prevent flow of a hazardous fluid in the event of an abnormal physical disturbance of a system in which such a valve is employed. More specifically, such valve, hereinafter termed "tilt-responsive valve," may be used to eliminate leakage of gasoline or other flammable fluid fuels in a motor vehicle in the event of an upset or rollover of the vehicle resulting from a collision or other circumstances.
A tilt-responsive valve may be provided in a fuel supply circuit between the supply tank and engine. For example, in a conventional passenger car, aspirated through a carburetor, the tilt valve may be arranged between a fuel pump and the carburetor to prevent leakage from the carburetor. Generally, a tilt-responsive valve includes means operative in response to overturning of the vehicle, and therefore the valve itself, to shut off a flow passage through the valve. Examples of valves in which operative means include a pendulum structure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,082,723 to Seward, Jr.; 2,194,348 to Zoder; 2,258,323 to Gray; and 2,343,663 to Gregory. An additional disclosure of a tilt-responsive valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 535,556 to Robinson.